The present invention relates to a conduit system for conveying a fluid (e.g. a liquid), the system comprising a plurality of conduit elements (i.e. of large or small diameter) wherein adjacent conduit elements may be connected together by a coupling means in flexible yet fluid tight fashion. The present invention also relates to such a coupling means. This coupling means may provide a fluid-tight (e.g. liquid-tight) joint despite variations of temperature to which the conduit elements may be subjected. The coupling means may, for example, be conveniently used for joining conduit elements for the transport of a liquid such as water; the system may in particular be used for feeding water to the turbines of hydro-electric plants.
In industrial applications where large diameter conduit systems are involved, (such as for the delivery and/or removal of water with respect to hydro-electric power plants), the known practice for connecting and sealing pipe or conduit element ends to each other has been to weld the elements together. The welding technique for joining adjacent ends of large diameter conduit elements has a number of drawbacks. Welding is a labour intensive process requiting the attention of a skilled artisan and is thus inherently relatively expensive to carry out. A large diameter conduit system for a hydroelectric installation is normally assembled in the field, where welding may not be an easy task; welding may, for example, pose a fire hazard during installation. Conduit elements which are connected together by joints which consist solely of a "weld", cannot be easily dismantled for replacement and/or repair. Additionally, welded joints are more or less rigid such that relatively complicated means (e.g. a plurality of expansion joints) must be provided to allow for stress relief in the conduit system due to expansion/contraction of the conduit material in response to temperature changes, due to shifting of the conduit support, etc . . .
Similar problems, such as those related to stress relief, may also be encountered with respect to the connection or coupling of conduit elements (i.e. of large or small diameter) in other fields of activity (e.g. for water maim for the delivery of water for home or industrial purposes, oil pipelines for transporting (crude) oil, etc.). Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a coupling means whereby conduit elements (e.g. of large or small diameter) may be connected or interlocked in a simple, economical manner, which interlocking may be carried out by relatively unskilled workmen with relatively simple tools.
It would further be advantageous to have coupling means which may provide a pipe coupling or joint which will provide a flexible yet fluid-tight seal between two adjacent ends of pipe or conduit elements. It would, thus, in particular, be advantageous to have a conduit system comprising conduit elements (e.g. of large or small diameter) wherein provision is made for expansion and contraction of the pipe materials while maintaining a fluid tight seal between coupled conduit elements.
It would be particulary advantageous to have a large diameter conduit system of the above sort for directing water to and/or from turbine(s) of a hydroelectric generating plant.